D for Draco
by Dramione84
Summary: Drabble charting Draco's cases, first as Harry's partner and then as the lead Hit Wizard. Prequel of sorts to M for Murder
1. Chapter 1

**Case #1 January 1999**

You don't have to babysit me Potter, I'm a grown man.

Get over yourself, Malfoy. This isn't for you this is for the good of the team.

* * *

 **Case #15 April 2000**

You look like shit, Malfoy. Drink this.

Hello Draco, dinner will be in about an hour. It's roast beef with all the trimmings, followed by apple crumble and custard. Living room is through there, make yourself at home.

* * *

 **Case #23 November 2000**

Seriously, Potter, how can you like Arsenal?

Malfoy, you know nothing about muggle football. It's evident in your choice to support Tottenham!

* * *

 **Case #36 December 2001**

Things are getting tense in the Middle East. There's talk that the muggle war is creating a power vacuum that dark wizards could try to take advantage of.

….You don't seriously think they would send us do you? I mean I'm an ex Death Eater.

* * *

 **Case #45 September 2002**

I need you to go to the sandpit, Avery has been trying to recruit people out there. Muggle war makes everyone vulnerable . Take Malfoy with you.

Grab the comics and hustle, it's time to fall out Malfoy

* * *

 **Case #50 February 2003**

Congratulations Malfoy, who thought you would get to 50 cases?!

Shut up Zabini

* * *

 **Case #64 April 2004**

You're heading back to the sandpit, you will take the lead this time.

Are you sure?

* * *

 **Case #71 November 2004**

We're bringing you home

Good, I miss your wife's cooking

* * *

 **Case #71 March 2005**

I need you to take a look at this file Malfoy, I know it will be hard. For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry.

Forget the past, Potter. We have dealt with it and moved on.

There's just one last thing….. I'm assigning you a new partner.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Comics** – Term used to describe maps presented by military intelligence. The term is fairly derogatory in nature as a slight against the accuracy of the maps. It also refers to the brightly colored layouts and symbols usually included.

 **Sandpit** \- Specifically used during Operation: Iraqui Freedom to refer to Iraq


	2. Author Note regarding the series

**A/N:**

This story forms part of a series, the map of which is below. I hope you enjoy the series, thanks for taking the time to read.

D84 x

* * *

 **M for Murder (Working Series Title)**

Currently a WIP series. The best way to read the series is to start with M for Murder, then read Afternoon Tea where in comes in sequence between chapters 5 and 6, then read the first two of the three prequel stories, R for Ronald and D for Draco, as a flashback after chapter 13, and the Welcome to Venice where it comes in sequence between chapters 23 and 24. The Venetian Affaire works as a follow up with Wizarding Law and Order: Major Case Squad running parallel. Touring Milan is a one shot tie in that comes between chapters 4 and 5. This is followed up by The Brotherhood and then the one shot The Slytherin Carousal. There is also a one shot entitled Vows in Venice which can either be read as a flashback after The Slytherin Carousal or as a prequel to The Brotherhood. The final prequel P for Pansy is best read as a flashback after The Brotherhood. Although each story can be read on its own, to understand the characters and the way they are portrayed you should read the whole series.

Prequel 1: R for Ronald  
A 3 part drabbled ficlet that charts the course of Hermione's relationship with Ron after the war. Written as a series of snippets of conversations Rated M mostly for the language

Prequel 2: D for Draco  
Drabble charting Draco's cases, first as Harry's partner and then as the lead Hit Wizard. Prequel of sorts to M for Murder

Prequel 3: P for Pansy  
WIP: A prequel to M for Murder, inspired by the Hurts track, Rolling Stone. One night Ron finds a girl being beaten in the street. Recognising her as someone from his childhood, he takes her back to his Parisian apartment and an unlikely friendship is forged. A tale of compassion, finding yourself and learning to live again.

Main Fic: M for Murder ***Nominated for Best Crime/Mystery Fic and Best Draco Characterization #IsItHotInHere16***  
A unique murder case causes Head Auror Harry Potter to pair Hit Wizard Draco Malfoy with top auror Hermione Granger and she is NOT happy about it.

Tie in 1: Afternoon Tea at Malfoy Manor  
Theo Nott accepts an invitation for Afternoon Tea with Narcissa Malfoy, meanwhile a week into their first assignment for Head Auror, Harry Potter, things are not going smoothly for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Tie in 2: Welcome to Venice  
A 3 part drabbled ficlet that charts an afternoon encounter between a frustrated Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger who are in the middle of their first assignment for Head Auror, Harry Potter.

Follow up Fic 1: The Venetian Affaire  
Auror Granger and Hit Wizard Malfoy head up a joint task force between Italy and England to investigate Dark Wizards coming in from the Middle East. Chasing shadows are far more arduous than chasing a murderer however, and Hermione and Draco soon learn they need more than each other to scratch the itch that the frustration brings (HG/DM/BZ). WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT AND TRIAD ACTION.

Parallel Fic: Wizarding Law and Order: Major Case Squad  
For those of you who are interested in more of the mystery and less of the smut: In the fight against the Dark Arts the Wizarding community is represented by two separate by equally important groups. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement who investigate crimes and the wizengamont who prosecute the offenders. The worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Auror Department: Major Case Squad, headed up by Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Runs Parallel to The Venetian Affaire

Tie in fic 1: Touring Milan  
Business takes Blaise and Theo to Milan, providing Blaise with an opportunity to track down the young witch he fell for last summer. Romance blossoms but will Blaise win the heart of the girl who stole his? Written as a tie in ficlet for The Venetian Affaire although can be read as a standalone fic. Features Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and two Original Characters, Bianca and Juliette.

Tie in fic 2/Prequel to The Brotherhood: Vows in Venice  
The invitations have been sent, the venue is ready, are our favourite couple ready for their special day?

Follow up Fic 2 (Sequel): The Brotherhood ***Nominated for Best Hermione Characterization #IsItHotInHere16***  
A sinister collective of Dark Wizards are making their way from Persia into Europe in search of an artifact, smuggled out of the Ottoman Empire, that may hold the key to immortality. Will Hit Wizard, Draco Malfoy, and Auror Hermione Granger be able to stop their infiltration before it's too late? Sequel to M for Murder

Follow up Fic 3 (Sequel to The Brotherhood): The Slytherin Carousal  
A rowdy gathering leads to an eye-opening piece of information...that leads to an even bigger argument. With emotions running high, can Hermione and Draco comes to their senses? Can be read as a sequel to The Brotherhood or as a standalone one shot


End file.
